Conventionally, a battery including a substrate having a terminal and the like and a covering member for protecting the substrate on one face of a battery cell is known as a battery used in an electronic device such as a cellular telephone and a personal digital assistant.
For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a battery in which a substrate is disposed on one face side of a battery cell, including a covering member consisting of a top cover that protects the substrate from an upper face thereof and a bottom cover that supports the substrate from a bottom face side (a battery cell side) thereof.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-202655